Twenty-four collaborative research projects are proposed. The CP PIs include investigators with a broad range of biomedical research interests from institutions with broad geographic coverage. The collaborative projects are central to driving our TR&Ds, and in turn feedback from the PIs provides a key mechanism for continued optimization of these new technologies. CPs are extensions of the users' currently-funded peer-reviewed research by providing new and advanced technologies to allow studies not otherwise possible.